


happiness

by melskyfall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring, Emotions, Fluff, Introspection, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Laughter, M/M, Romance, Smile, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melskyfall/pseuds/melskyfall
Summary: Tobio considers Hinata's smiles and laughter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	happiness

Hinata constantly laughed.

He laughed at every joke he heard. He laughed when someone told a funny story. He laughed when he was having fun. 

He laughed when nervous.

He laughed when frustrated. 

He laughed when sad. 

Tobio thought it should be impossible. To laugh and smile through a devastated expression and tears streaming down cheeks. Could he not allow himself to feel something negative without forcing himself to uphold a happy facade?

He loved his laugh and smile, but he wasn't sure he liked them. 

Pressing his lips to Hinata's brow, the boy peacefully sleeping, Tobio wasn't sure what it meant. 

He could learn.

He could learn.


End file.
